Miami Heat
Miami Heat (cz_miami) is an extra mission in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. Synopsis Instead of a typical counter-terrorist operation, the player now assists the Miami SWAT team to eliminate a group of robbers holed up in a bank. Much like Building Recon, the action does not come until later - or in this case, hardly at all as the SWAT NPCs are most likely able to do all the work without the player's help. Most of the level consists of recognizing the robber's patrol patterns by using the fiber optic camera, then leading out the hostages in between patrols, which can be frustrating and difficuilt for starters. Objectives #Proceed to the drainage entrance. #Gain entry into the bank through drainage tunnels. #Rescue all hostages in office areas (Escort hostages to computer room). #Rescue hostage in manager's office and retrieve keycard for vault. #Rescue hostage being held in bank vault. #Eliminate robber holding hostage in vault. #Proceed to lobby area undetected and use radio to relay tactical info. #Keep hostages safe. #Neutralize robber. Weapons Start The player begins with the following weapons and equipment: SWAT Midwest Militia Notes *Shooting/Killing any Terrorist (excluding the Terrorist in the vault) before the assault happens will fail the mission regardles of method. This includes silenced weapons such as the TMP, knife, as well as console command notarget. However, if one is having trouble bringing out the hostages, the mission could only progress by notarget, as the robbers will not be on the lookout of hostages and only the player. *If the player enters the vent that leads to the lobby before the hostage in the vault is rescued, the mission will fail as the player is spotted even though no Terrorist is present from below. *The player will not find any other weapon/equipment in the game, so they will have to stick to what they have. Fortunately, just before the firefight begins there are some ammo for the TMP in the lobby. Trivia * The mission's name is a nod to Miami's professional basketball team, the Miami Heat. * The only items that are discovered in this map are 2 9mm magazines for the TMP, a First Aid Kit, and a Wall attached medkit. * This is the only mission where the player has access to the TMP. * The mission's map was based on the Counter-Strike (Xbox) exclusive map, Miami. * A jack-in-the-box with a clown named "Rich" can be found in a closet. Ritual Entertainment's logo can be seen wrapped around the box. Using E will cause it to open. * Even though the robbers claim to kill a hostage every 2 hours, the mission has no time limit, as the developers assumed that nobody will take literally two hours to complete this mission. * In the sewers, there is a poster saying "Wanted: Kiltron (Thearrel McKinney Jr.). * This mission consists of two maps. * The hostages must be saved one at a time, because a Terrorist will be guarding the hostages until the closest one has been rescued. However, if the player tries to extract two hostages at the same time, one of the hostages will be rescued, while the other one will get stuck, forcing a mission restart. * A bug can occur if the player is standing at the door near the manager's office inside the break area. When spotting the player, the Terrorist will not yell, but will instead begin chasing the player. The only way to prevent the Terrorist from chasing the player is to load the game again, run away, or use the command . ** If the Terrorist chases the player and fires a shot, it will trigger a mission failure. ** The mission will also fail if the players or NPCs (accidentally) shoot at the injured hostage. ** If the player also attacking the injured hostage at the end of mission, one can notice the appearance of chicken gibs. ** Also, if the US Navy Seal or SWAT operative armed with SMGs or shotguns, or the hostages are killed, the mission will also fail. ** Also, during the final fight, if all the officers are killed, the mission is not failed, as it is still possible to engage the robbers. *** This can happen if the player attempt to let the officer to eliminate the boss. For balancing reasons the officers only attack the Boss with melee attack and not with their weapon; Perishing themselves in the progress. * While rescuing the hostage in the vault, opening the vault without killing the Terrorist inside will result in a mission failure. The player must use the vent above the lockers and kill the Terrorist who is holding the hostage. Killing him while inside the vent will not raise the alarm as CNC mentioned that the vault itself is sound-proof. * After the player radios in for the assault to begin, one of the SWAT members is seen with a MAC-10. It also seems that he has higher health than the rest of his squad and he is also the only operative that does not follow the player when interacted with. * This is the only mission where the player needs to open a normal door with the "USE" key. * There is one Terrorist who wears an urban uniform while the others wear standard uniforms. * A SWAT operative with a standard helmet and SWAT uniform can be seen in this mission. * Patrolling guard's quote is similar to the guards' from Thief video game. Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes